Dulce Venganza
by Ai-Con
Summary: La continuacion de Lunch! Kido prometio vengarse de Handa. HETERO  90%  YAOI  10%  HANDAXHARUNA.


Okis, Como lo prometí, como me lo pidieron, les traigo la saga de DULCE VENGANZA, protagonizada por Handa y Haruna y unas leves parejitas, doy gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic de Lunch! Mejor léalo.

Disclaimer: ya saben que Inazuma eleven no es mío, es de un tal level-5 (¿quien será ese tipo? xD) (Tezcatlipoca: hay no mames ¬¬U)

_**Dulce Venganza**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Han pasado una semana desde que Handa y Haruna se hicieron pareja, excepción de Kido, Max y Kazemaru, nadie del equipo sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos… cierto día…

-Entonces, nadie debe de saber nada aun- fue lo que decía el estratega del equipo.

-Pero Oni-chan…-

-Haruna-Chan, necesitamos un poco mas de tiempo para explicarles esto a los demás- le hablo el peli café.

Shinichi y Otonashi entraron al club de soccer, Ichirouta y Kuusuke los iban a seguir pero Yuto los detuvo.

-¿Qué Kido?- pregunto el peliazul.

-Creo que ustedes saben ¿Recuerdan que dije que me iba a vengar de Handa?-

- Oh, si… claro…- dijo asustado Max.

_**Flashback**_

_-PLANEARE UNA ESTRATEGIA MUY EFICAS Y PERFECTA PARA EL MALDITO DE HANDA SE ARREPIENTA POR HABER BESADO A MI LINDA HERMANITA Y ASI SE DESEARA NUNCA HABER NACIDO- tenia un aura violeta, su voz se escuchaba de ultratumba, sus ratas se convirtieron en serpientes y tenia un fondo negro y música de psicosis-MUAJAJAJAJAJA-_

_-¡Lo sabia!- dijo asustado Kazemaru mientras agarraba a Matsuno de los hombros y el temblaba por ver a Yuto como un demonio (y no me refiero a demonio strada)_

_**Flashback**_

-Kido, no te preocupes, no tenemos idea de decirle a alguien- dijeron los dos mediocampistas al mismo tiempo.

-Que va, díganlo, eso solo fue un arranque de hermano-sobre-protector- hablo tranquilo el de rastas.

-¿Seguro?- susurro el de gorra azulada con rosa con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Max?- hablo con una voz macabra.

-No le hagas caso a Max-Baka- dijo algo asustado el número 2 de Raimon.

El estratega entro al club mirando con una sonrisa a los dos jugadores, los otros lo siguieron, ahí vieron a muchos de sus compañeros (Nt: aquí decidí que los jugadores de Inazuma japan y los que jugaron en Raimon temporalmente fueran estudiantes) Endou y Aki platicando alegremente, Rika asfixiando, que diga, abrazando a Ichinose, Domon leyendo el periódico escolar, Touko platicando con Fuyuka, atrás de esta, Toramaru y Tobitaka estaban ¿peleando? (de seguro por el amor de la hija del entrenador) Handa y Haruna miraban con humor la pelea de los dos. Los demás haciendo otras cosas.

-Miren- dice Domon mientras sujetaba el periódico escolar.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Endou.

-Al parecer dos de nuestros compañeros del son la noticia, pues los vieron besándose la semana pasada- al decir esto Handa y Haruna se ponen pálidos, pues ya que únicamente Matsuno, Kido y Kazemaru sabían de su noviazgo, a menos de que alguien los haya descubierto.

-Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta Domon- decía emocionada Rika por el chisme, justo entonces entran Shadow y Goenji quienes estaban tomando unas malteadas de fresa y chocolate.

-El club de soccer de nuestra escuela pronto se convertirá en el club del noviazgo. Pues el pasado miércoles, a la hora del receso, dos de sus integrantes estaba besándose mutuamente, con pasión, con deseo, con salvajismo- Kido miraba feo al pobre castaño, quien sentía que pronto moriría- desde un principio yo, Ai (Soy yo la verdad) sabia que iban a terminar así, me pregunto ¿Qué harán cuando todos sus compañeros se vayan a sus casas y ellos estén solos?- ahora si, Shinichi iba a morir- Los estaba observando y sus ojos decían otra cosa.

-"Voy a morir"- pensó el numero 6 de Raimon.

-"Va a morir"- pensó Otonashi.

-"Vas a morir"- Pensó Yuto molesto.

-"Pobre Handa… va a dejar viuda a Haruna-Chan…"- Pensó Kazemaru.

-"Me pregunto si Handa me va dejar su DS después de morir"- pensó Matsuno.

Natsumi observaba como el estratega del equipo se le ponía su aura oscura, sin mencionar que se hacia mas grande. Volteo a ver a Shinichi y este se hacia pequeñito y pálido.

-Saben… acabo de recordar que tengo que ver si ya puso la marrana… si que… Sayonara…- se va disparado por el susto.

-¡Vuelve aquí miserable!- reclama furioso el de rastas mientras lo persigue.

-¡Oni-chan no mates a mi lindo Shinichi-kun!- se va tras ellos.

-¡Oh no! ¡Kido, no hagas una locura!- los sigue Ichirouta.

-Oye Handa, antes de que mueras por tu cuñado ¿me firmas este papel para que hederé tu DS?- va tras ellos Kuusuke.

Todos los integrantes del equipo no hicieron caso (a excepción de la chica Raimon) por que estaban más ocupados en el chisme.

-Pues si mis queridos lectores… Shuya Goenji y Yamino Kageto hacen una linda parejita…Jajaja- el moreno rio al mencionar esto.

Cuando Shuya escucho eso escupió su bebida y sin querer queriendo le da a Endou, Kageto solo se atraganta.

-Bueno, yo ya sabía que entre ustedes dos había algo raro- decía Sakuma.

-Par de…- Fudo estaba a punto de insultarlos.

-¡Jotos! Tengo el par de jotos- dice Megane mientras jugaba cartas con Hijikata y Kabeyama.

-Shishishi ¿Me pregunto cuando nos invitaran al bodorrio?- molesto Kogure.

-¡Bah! Solo son rumores por una friki que no tiene nada mejor que hacer más que arruinarle la vida a los famosos (me sentí indignada)- se defendió muy molesto el goleador de fuego mientras volvía a tomar de su bebida.

-Si son rumores, de seguro que esto es foto montaje ¿Verdad?- Azuka hablo en un tono pícaro mientras mostraba en el periódico una foto de los dos delanteros besándose.

Esta vez el peli crema volvió a escupir la bebida pero en frente de Hiroto. El albino solo bajo la cabeza mientras tenía su rostro totalmente rojo.

-…Chicos…ustedes…-tartamudeo Aki un tanto sonrojada.

-No, no… es lo que ustedes piensan- insistía el delantero oscuro.

-No se preocupen chicos, nadie del equipo los rechazara por… sus gustos…- hablaba nerviosamente el portero- ¿Verdad amigos?-

-…-

-Chicos…-

-…-

-Chicos…-

-Pues capitán yo pienso que…- hablo Midorikawa.

-Saben, acabo de recordar que Reina y Maki nos habían llamado para algo del… sun garden… a si que Midorikawa y yo nos vamos jeje, lastima Midorikawa-kun, no podrás decir lo que piensas- ríe nerviosamente Kiyama.

-¿De que hablas? Nosotros no tenemos que ir…- no pudo de terminar de hablar por que el pelirrojo lo pateo-¡Auch! Ahora que recuerdo si teníamos que ir al sun garden por que si no Hitomiko me pega con el cable de la plancha-

-¿¡QUE!- gritaron todos.

-No le hagan casa jeje- se lleva al extraterrestre de la coleta, cuando finalmente salieron Grant miraba pero muy feo a Leeze- Si la próxima vez dice que mi hermana te pega con el cable de la plancha juro que va ser así hasta que te mueras-

-Mira quien lo dice, el que se asusta cuando Reina-san ve resident evil pero a la vez dice que luce más hermosa ¬¬X- contesto en un tono molesto.

-Cállate, a mi por lo menos no me tiemblan las manos y la boca cuando estoy con Maki-Chan ¬/¬ X- contesto aun mas molesto.

Regresando en el Club de Raimon.

-Lo digo y seguiré diciendo… Par de…- fue interrumpido Akio por Jirou.

-Ya ya, déjalos Fudo- decía el peliplateado del parche- y hablando de rarezas ¿Dónde está Handa?-

-Ahora que lo dices Haruna-Chan tampoco esta- decía Fubuki.

-Es cierto, ni Kazemaru, ni Max y menos Kido están aquí- esta vez hablo Tsunami.

-chicos…- dijo la peli naranja pero nadie le hacia caso.

-Tal vez los secuestraron unos Aliens- hablo el Otaku.

-Chicos…-

-No creo, ellos ya no estaban aquí antes de que Hiroto y Midorikawa se fueran- hablo Tobitaka.

-Chicos…- poco a poco un aura negra rodeo a la pelilarga risada.

-Que tal si fueron por una promoción de 2x1 en okonomiakis- dijo el re gordito defensa.

-Tu siempre pensando en comida Kabeyama- le regaño Kurimatsu.

Y todo los del equipo seguían discutiendo hasta que…

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito histérica Natsumi, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Al terminar de gritar la peli naranja, todos del equipo quedaron asustados, Aki salto a los brazos de Endou, Fuyuka se escondió detrás de Toramaru y Tobitaka, estos se sonrojaron, Shadow hiso los mismo que Aki, salto a los brazos de Goenji mientras que Fudo los veía feo, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Shourin, Shishido, Tachimukai y Kogure se pusieron blancos del susto, Sakuma y Kageno al parecer se quedaron sordos, Touko quedo algo shokeada, Tsunami salto tan alto que se estrello en el techo su cabeza se quedo atorada, Rika abrazo a Ichinose tan fuerte que este no pudo respirar, Domon solo reía divertido, los otros como Hijikata, Megane, Someoka y Fubuki se cayeron y murieron(broma, solo se desmayaron).

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nos quieres matar o que?- reclamo molesta la peli salmón.

-Natsumi mataste a los últimos que mención la autora en este fic- dijo el portero.

-Solo se desmayaron capitán- aclaro el peli morado.

-Dejen que Natsumi hable- dijo la peliverde oscuro aun en los brazos del arquero.

-Gracias Aki- la señorita Raimon recupero la calma de antes- yo se donde se fueron Handa, Haruna, Kido y los otros-

-¿Y donde están?- pregunto la peli morada tocando el hombro de Utsunomiya.

-Pues…-

CONTINURA….

Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, si tengo algu error háganmelo saber por favor. Acepto todos sus comentarios.

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


End file.
